The term luminous umbrella refers to the umbrella which is installed with an illumination device. It helps to improve the safety of a user when the user is walking at night, especially the safety of a pedestrian who is walking in a rain, since in such a situation, the pedestrian can hardly see a pothole on the road and drivers have poor vision to see the pedestrian; so, the safety of pedestrian will be at risk. In such scenario, a luminous umbrella can provide an illumination and a warning sign as well. In this way, the aforementioned problems can be substantially improved. In hundreds of patent publications since 1930, certain additional devices have been provided to an umbrella, to form an umbrella with additional functions, such as a luminous umbrella. The concept of integrated illumination part was initially proposed in 2010, in which the key point is to employing a parallel connection or series connection of certain LED illumination elements with flexible wire to form a luminous flexible part, then connect an umbrella part and this luminous flexible part together by a transparent material. As for the luminous flexible part, it was produced in LED strip or LED band in the prior art or was produced by mounting LED chips on a flexible PCB. In some solutions, the LED chip may be pasted on a part surface; and in other solutions, a additional heat dissipating function is further provided.
The Taiwan Patent Application No. 099113164 titled “Improvement Structure of Luminous Umbrella” filed in 2010 proposes a new solution in relation to the innovation of integrated illumination part, packaged LED luminous element, wire and the umbrella's part pedestal together. The LED flexible illumination system pastes the packaged LED luminous element on main part body with the wire in series connection or parallel connection, and conducts overall package with transparent materials from outside to enable umbrella part itself to have illumination function, which fully utilizes high heat dissipation capacity of main part body, and can really exert heat dissipating function of high brightness LED. However, it is unable to meet the demand of the functions of RGB color LED.
The US Patent Application No. 2010254117A1 titled “Light emitting device having LED and flexible electrical wiring covered and plastic material” filed in 2010 uses flexible flat wire having plastic covered as electrical wire of LED. The practice is to cut open part of wire housing at proper distance to enable the properly packaged LED electrode to be directly connected with the exposed metal wire and accomplish the connection with power, and make insulating treatment again to enable flexible wire to become strip-shaped flexible luminous body. The circuit can apply to series connection or parallel connection or composite circuit, and meet the demand of RGB color LED. It is possible to be used for integrated illumination part, but the explanation or embodiment for further packaging the umbrella part into one unity is not available.
The China Application No. 2010434Y entitled “improved LED flexible lighting product structure” filed in 2008 is a kind of improved LED rope light structure, one strip of light core is installed inside transparent plastic housing. Light core has one through hole along the pipeline to contain wire, and longitudinal through hole is set up in light core to install LED. And bend 2 pins of LED to relatively linear shape, use wire to weld series LED into strip-shaped luminous body as luminaire. The light core and LED in this case may be used in integrated illumination part, but the explanation or embodiment for further packaging the umbrella part into one unity is not available.
The Taiwan Utility Patent No. M282098 relates to “Rope form LED decorative light” filed in 2005. In this patent, the flexible FPC is installed with plural LED chip and circuit, and packaged into rope form with flexible transparent materials to accomplish decoration function. This patent is possible to be used in integrated illumination part, but the explanation or embodiment for further packaging the umbrella part into one unity is not available.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,337B1 relates to “Flexible multiple led module, in particular for a luminaire housing of a motor vehicle” filed in 2001. The hard PCB is installed with LED chip, and connected with flexible PCB printed with connection circuit to enable LED luminous module to be installed according to the shape of motor light. Heat dissipation of LED luminous element must penetrate hard PCB. This example is possible to be used in integrated illumination part but the explanation or embodiment for further packaging the umbrella part into one unity is not available.
The China Patent Application No. 101871587A relates to “Packaging method of LED (light-emitting diode) flexible lamp strip” filed in 2010. It is a kind of LED flexible light bar packaging method; the mounted LED on the surface is welded on one strip-shaped flexible PCB, and placed into flexible transparent tube for cementing and packaged, which is used in flexible luminaire device. The flexible PCB in this example is possible to be used in integrated illumination part but the explanation or embodiment for further packaging the umbrella part into one unity is not available.
The Taiwan Utility Patent No. M390637 relates to “High Power LED flexible PCB” filed in 2010. The flexible PCB is installed with through hole, which is used to install LED and enable the back of LED to be directly pasted on the surface of articles that can dissipate heat, and used in flexible luminaire device. This Prima Facie Case is possible to be used in integrated illumination part but the explanation or embodiment for further packaging the umbrella part into one unity is not available.
Among the aforementioned examples, only the example 1 proposed the practice of integrated illumination part, the rest cases have neither integrated illumination part nor relevant application cases in luminous umbrella, but the flexible illumination part is prior art, which is settled and explained as follows: examples 2 and 3 use flexible wire to connect LED illumination part, and example 2 can also meet the demand of RGB color LED, but it lacks fastener and electric pin structure required for annular lead frame, and heat dissipating program required for high brightness LED; examples 4 to 7 use flexible PCB to install or use flexible PCB to connect LED illumination part and have flexible function, but they lack fastener and electric pin structure required for annular lead frame. Example 4 can meet the demand of RGB color LED, only example 7 has heat dissipating program required for high brightness LED;
The above existing examples in the art are unable to fully meet the demand of integrated illumination part of the umbrella. The following problems must be solved:    Problem 1. The production of luminous flexible part must be more easily applied in integrated illumination parts such as fastener and electric pin, and more conveniently pasted on umbrella's main part body and packaged for umbrella assembly and mass production; and must be able to reduce large-scale mass production requirements of luminous flexible part itself and low cost requirements. If the flexible PCB is installed with LED chip, mass production of certain scale can ensure low cost.    Problem 2. LED chip of luminous flexible part should be really fixed, and large main part body contact surface should be available for dissipating heat and reducing heat resistance.    Problem 3. Various LED chips must be used, including the packaged LED and bare chip LED, and can be applicable to monochromatic chip and RGB color chip, and even meet the demand of parallel, series and mixed series and parallel circuit.The inventor of the present invention performs research and development in accordance with the aforementioned three problems to enable the structure of innovative annular lead frame to fully enhance the function of integrated illumination part.